


all this hippie shit (is for the 60s)

by crickets



Category: Savages (2012), Savages - All Media Types, Savages Series - Don Winslow
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 19:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crickets/pseuds/crickets





	all this hippie shit (is for the 60s)

**1.**

The thing about Chon?

 

 

 

**2.**

He can hold his breath for a really long time.

 

 

 

**3.**

This comes in handy when two former associates -- one in a blaze-red t-shirt whose shithole apartment Chon remembers raiding about a week ago when they failed to pay up -- ambush him outside of the house and start dunking him in the fountain that O insisted upon putting in.

"Come on, it'll be pretty," he remembers her begging, for like the _thousandth_ time, a pout on her already pouty lips.

Ben shrugged, half-grin.

Chon threw up his hands and said, "What the hell?"

 

 

 

**4.**

What

the

hell?

 

 

 

**5.**

So these guys just keep dunking him and pulling him up and they're obviously not trying to kill him, not that he'd let them if they were, and Chon's just wishing he wasn't so hung over when one of them says,

"Where's the ring?"

"The ring?"

It doesn't ring...

 

 

 

**6.**

But then he's in the water again and it does.

 

 

 

**7.**

O.

The ring had reminded him of her.

It was in Red Shirt's sock drawer, right next to the money and half their motherfucking product. It looked antique and had these tiny cloudy stones the color of O's tattoos.

_Makes sense._

 

 

 

**8.**

"Chonnie!" she'd cooed when he gave it to her, and then she kissed him on the cheek all proper-like and went bouncing over to Ben like the big human Labrador that she is and showed it to him.

Ben glared at Chon for a half a second over the MacBook before smiling big and saying to O, "It's beautiful."

And then for Chon, "Looks vintage."

 

 

 

**9.**

It's not that Chon's some kleptomaniac.

He's just not the shopping type.

 

 

 

**10.**

Besides, these guys _owed them_.

They, in their infinite fucking wisdom, had fucked over dear Ben. He had put their trust in them. (And Christ, if there's one thing Chon _hates_ about Ben, it's that he _trusts_ way too god damned many people.)

They had betrayed that trust.

Mistake. Numero. Uno.

 

 

 

**11.**

Now, if Chon's being honest, mistake number two was not necessarily going after him in the first place, even though that's a pretty big whopper. No, their second mistake was dunking him face-first so that he's still on his knees and got enough leverage to overpower them.

If he was on his back, this whole thing would go down in a completely different way.

But then he thinks.

_No it wouldn't._

 

 

 

**12.**

The first thing he does is wrestle one hand free from where the other guy is holding it behind his back.

Red Shirt, who's doing the dunking, doesn't even realize Chon's pulled the square grate with the sharp edges from the bottom of the fountain until it's connecting with his temple.

And anyway, it's way too late by then. R.S. goes down like a sack of potatoes, his knees hitting cobblestone with a thudding sound that would make even Chon cringe if he could hear it. But he doesn't because Chon's got the other guy's arm twisted up and back and now the dude is screaming like a little girl.

He thinks of O, how she'd scoff at that remark.

_Strike that, reverse it._

**Like a little boy.**

 

 

 

**13.**

Chon has half a mind to break his arm right then and there but stops short because _that_ would be...

A problem.

Nobody to drive the getaway car.

 

 

 

**14.**

Chon shoves them both in the crappy, baby-blue pick-up they drove, fishes the keys out of Red Shirt's pocket before slamming the passenger door and tossing them through the open window into Other Guy's lap.

"Let me put this in a way you'll understand," Chon starts. "You come back here? Dead. Any of this gets back to us? Dead. I see you on the street and you don't cross to the other side? Dead. Comprende?"

He stands there for a minute, watches Other Guy nod, his hands shaking as he fumbles with the keys, notices an even bigger wet spot spreading across his already water-splattered jeans.

_Message received._

 

 

 

**15.**

Back in the house, Ben and O are still curled up, half-naked in Chon's bed.

"Hey," O reaches out for him, sleepy and half-lidded. "Why are you wet?"

Chon lets her pull him down next to her and he reaches behind him, taking something out of his back pocket and slapping it across Ben's bare chest. "Better be some killer fucking crossword in there."

Ben clutches the rolled-up newspaper and stirs, reaching out to run a hand over Chon's short hair. "Get lost?"

Chon grins.

"Something like that."

 

 

 

**16.**

_The things Chon does for love._

 

 

 

**-fin.**


End file.
